No digas nada
by J A fredo
Summary: Secuela de "Yo te esperare" Tori regresa a su querida ciudad de Los Ángeles luego de 5 largos años y asiste a una reunión que Andre y Beck organizaron para el aniversario de su graduacion, con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amada gotica ¿sera que Jade asistira? ¿que sucedera cuando se encuentren? solo el destino lo dira... -dedicado a AndyPain...


Disclaimer: Victortious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**No digas nada...**

Jade's POV.

Cinco años, han pasado cinco malditos años desde que se fué. Sí ya se que le dije que la iba a esperar, pero el vacío que siente mi corazón es muy grande y por eso esta mañana le marqué a Cat para que le dijera a Vega que viera mi presentación en MTV.

Luego de la misma, donde canté mi tema "Yo te esperaré" junto a mi amigo Jay, yo venía ya de salida del canal cuando él me alcanzó y me dió mi Pearphone.

-Hey Jade, ¿en que mundo andas hoy? dejaste tu teléfono en el camerino- me dijo con una mirada confusa y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Oh, gracias- le contesté con una sonrisa sincera. Sí, cómo lo notaron, le di las gracias, bueno, en estos cinco años el esperar a Tori me hizo cambiar, un poco talvez, pero ya no soy la bruja que solía ser en mis años de estudiante, aunque a veces me dan ataques de ira y eso hace que la Jade de hace 5 años regrese.

-No hay de que. So ¿crees que Tori piense en volver aún?- me pregunta luego de un rato de silencio.

-No lo se, espero que sí ¿y tú qué? ¿cuando me presentarás a tu novia?- le pregunté para molestarlo.

-Yo no tengo novia Jade, sabes muy bien que el amor no me va, yo no creo en ese tipo de lazos afectivos- me contestó mirándome de reojo.

-Eso piensas ahora, espera el día que te enamores, recordarás lo que te estoy diciendo- le contesté, por ingenuo, estoy segura que pronto se enamorará.

-Sí, lo que digas Jadey, aún así, a Tori le encantará la canción- me contestó dándome un ligero abrazo y luego subió a su moto para irse del lugar.

-Seguro, le encantará- me dije a mi misma, luego subí a mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi hogar.

Tori's POV.

Hollywood ¿que tanto habrá cambiado en estos 5 largos años? Al aterrizar pagué un taxi hacia mi antiguo hogar, que ahora pertenece a Trina y Cat. Toqué la puerta y una hermosa pequeña de ojos café y cabellera castaña me atendió.

-Tía Tori- me saludó Angie, mi sobrina, me agaché para recibir su abrazo, la conocí en un videochat, Cat me la presentó.

-Hola corazón, ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias ¿y ella quién es?- me preguntó mientras señalaba a la chica de pies blanca y ojos verdes que estaba detrás de mi.

-Oh, ella es Andy, una amiga que conocí allá en Inglaterra- contesté haciéndole un ademán a Andy para que se acercara.

-Hija, ¿quién toc...? ¡TORI!- Trina y yo comenzamos a llorar de la emoción, no nos veíamos desde hace 3 años, cuando Angie nació -¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-.

-Cat sabía ¿no te lo dijo?- yo estaba muy confundida, sólo mire cómo Trina le dió una mirada severa a la pelirroja y esta sólo reía nerviosamente y jugaba con su cabello.

-Cómo sea, pasen, debe estar helando ahí fuera- dijo mi hermana, entramos y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

General POV.

Jade se encontraba en su casa, se sentía tan cansada que ni se enteró en el momento que se quedó dormida sobre el sofá. Al cabo de un rato un par de golpes en su puerta la hicieron abrir sus ojos. Se levantó de mala gana y miró la hora de su pearphone.

-3:54am ¿quién podrá ser a está hora?- se dijo a sí misma mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una imagen que la dejó helada: Tori estaba frente a ella, con todo su maquillaje corrido y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Jade sentía una pequeña emoción al verla de nuevo, pero se hizo la fuerte al verla en ese estado.

-T-Tori...? ¿que te pasa, por qué lloras?- preguntaba a la latina que seguía llorando frente a ella -¿Por qué estás tan rara?- no conseguía que Tori le hablara, así que intentó tomar su mano pero no podía moverse, se sentía atrasada y sólo pudo ver cómo la imagen frente a ella se distorsionaba y la latina desaparecía poco a poco.

-NO TORI!- Jade se levantó del sofá muy sobresaltada, la luz del sol golpeó su rostro. Se sentía frustrada, ya eran 3 meses en los que sucedía lo mismo

-Maldición, sólo fue un sueño- se dijo mientras buscaba su pearphone y marcar el número de Jay.

-Jade, ¿estas consciente de que hora es?- preguntó el joven apenas atendió la llamada.

-No- respondió secamente mientras checaba la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono: 6:45am. -Necesito que vengas-

-¿Sucedió de nuevo no es así?-

-Sí, aunque ahora tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto, por eso es que necesito que estés aquí por favor Jay-

-¿Llevo lo de siempre?- preguntó Jay.

-Sí, por favor, te lo agradecería- respondió Jade dando un pequeño suspiro.

-De acuerdo Jadey, en un rato llego- confirmó el joven antes de finalizar la llamada.

"¿Será sólo un sueño? O tal vez una premonición, aún así espero que mi morena regrese, mi corazón ha estado sufriendo mucho y esperando que vuelva, ese es el único anhelo que tengo, vuelve Tori"

En la casa de Tori, la latina recién despertaba de su largo sueño, dormir en su propia cama de nuevo le hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia. Así que decidió levantarse y darse una ducha rápida, para luego ir a Hollywood Arts para ayudarle a André y Beck con los preparativos para la reunión que tenían planeada, con la esperanza de ver a Jade ahí. En la cocina, Cat hablaba con Andy sobre los motivos de su viaje.

-¿Entonces Tori te dijo que viajaras con ella?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, fue algo así cómo una promesa que me hizo, me dijo que cuando volviera a su país me traería con ella- contestó la ojiverde mirando cómo Tori se acercaba a ellas un poco apurada.

-Buenos días, ¿Andy, ya estas lista?- preguntó la de piel morena tomando su bolso.

-Sí claro, nos vemos más tarde Cat- contestó Andy recogiendo su teléfono y dirigiéndose a la salida junto con la latina.

-Adiós chicas- Cat se despidió de ambas haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Bien, iremos caminando a una cafetería que está cerca de acá, de ahí tomaremos un taxi hasta Hollywood Arts ¿te parece?- preguntó Tori mientras tomaban rumbo hacia dicha cafetería, la otra chica sólo asintió.

Ambas jóvenes platicaron de diversos temas durante el recorrido, al llegar a la cafetería Andy vaciló para entrar, así que prefirió esperar a su amiga fuera del local, tenía un par de minutos estando ahí cuando vio que un joven que venía en una motocicleta la observaba atentamente, a su parecer el chico era bien parecido, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos color verde oscuro la atraparon al instante. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que dicho joven venía hacia el lugar donde estaba ella, lo observó bajarse de la moto y dirigirse a la entrada de la cafetería, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, sin embargo, al venir en ese trance el chico no se percató del pequeño bache que tenía el suelo y al poner su pie en este se tropezó y se golpeó fuertemente el rostro en el pavimento. Andy no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír alegremente, luego se dispuso a ayudar al joven a levantarse.

-Típico- dijo el joven sacudiendo su ropa -acá la gente se burla primero y luego te ayuda-.

-Jaja no disculpa, es que fue tan gracioso y no pude evitarlo- contestó la ojiverde volviendo a reírse.

-Sí, me doy cuenta- murmuró por lo bajo el chico, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente atraído por la chica "me encanta su risa" pensó mientras su corazón se aceleraba -¿Mucha torpeza para una primera impresión?-

-Algo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero sonrojo al notar cómo la miraba el joven.

-So, empecemos de nuevo- propuso el chico poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos -Buenos días, mi nombre es Jay, un gusto conocerte- Jay extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Yo soy Andy, un placer- contestó la chica respondiendo de la firma forma el saludo, Jay se inclinó un poco hacia ella y depositó un pequeño pero tierno beso en su mejilla, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Vienes sola?- cuestionó Jay mirando embelesado a Andy.

-Oh no, espero a mi amiga Tori que está adentro comprando unas cosas para la reunión de hoy en la noche en Hollywood Arts- respondió la joven notando el cambio de expresión del chico.

"¿Será la misma Tori que Jade está esperando?" se preguntó a sí mismo en lo que una fría ráfaga de viento pasó e hizo temblar un poco a la joven pues no traía abrigo. Jay al notarlo se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Andy, quien se sonrojó notablemente ante el caballeroso gesto del chico.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme ya- dijo él rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Espera, ¿cómo te devolveré tu chaqueta?- preguntó Andy extrañada.

-Muy fácil, sólo dame tu número telefónico y cuando estés libre, podría invitarte a tomar algo y ahí me la devuelves ¿vale?- propuso el joven, la ojiverde no pudo negarse y le dió su número de teléfono, ese chico la derretía con su mirada.

Tori salía del local y vio toda la escena con una sonrisa, luego reconoció al chico que hablaba con su amiga y se acercó.

-Hey Andy ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó la morena asustando a Andy.

-Oh, mi nombre es Jay, mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano. "Es ella, es la chica de Jade" pensó el chico mirándola sorprendido.

-Yo soy Victoria, pero puedes llamarme Tori, respondió la latina imitando su gesto.

-Bueno, yo tengo que entrar a comprar algo- el joven se disponía a entrar a la cafetería pero Tori lo detuvo.

-Espera, necesito un favor tuyo-

-Okay, ¿de que se trata?- preguntó el joven extrañado.

-Se que eres el amigo de Jade y de seguro ella te ha hablado de mi ¿no es así?- el chico asintió -bien, pues necesito que me ayudes, quiero verla de nuevo- pidió Tori con una mirada tierna.

-Claro, ¿que tengo que hacer?- preguntó el joven, esto hizo que la latina dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro...

Continuará...

Nota de Autor: Hola mi gente querida, lamento haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecido, pero en este momento resurgi de las cenizas #feellikefénix xD ok, he vuelto a las andadas y vengo a publicar la segunda parte de "Yo te esperaré" luego de haber leído comentarios tan positivos por parte de ustedes, me motive y decidí continuar con esto, será (a lo mucho) un double-shot. Ya que me quedó muy largo :v quiero dedicarselo a mi gran amigo ArandiaGrande ya que fue por el (y su insistencia xD) que quise volver a publicar algo y también a mi maestra AndyPain-sama ya que esta es la segunda parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella! Espero que les guste y dejen su review! En una semana publicare el siguiente cap! Sin más por ahora me despido!

J A over!


End file.
